


White & Gigi

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art. I used to read the Pokémon Adventures manga.
Kudos: 4





	White & Gigi




End file.
